A variety of different compounds, compositions, drugs, skin care products, and cosmetics are in use today. Moreover, these agents have been used following the application of laser therapy and mechanical abrasion as a means for alleviating pain and preventing infection. However, the use of mechanical and electromagnetic energy has not been applied to effect the delivery of therapeutic and cosmetic agents simultaneously with the application of mechanical and electromagnetic energy.
Thus, a need exists for devices and methods that permit the application of therapeutic and cosmetic agents simultaneously with the delivery of mechanical and electromagnetic energy to the skin and its associated structures.